


The Night Streets

by anneapocalypse



Series: Thedosian Verse (Poetry Collection) [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Bandit, Bloodrage Thrall, Kirkwall, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Poem) A restless hero wanders the city at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Streets

Late in the night, when shadows creep  
O’er studded arch and rubbish heap,  
A lone man lurks from alley to Keep  
And does not sleep. 

A lover implores him, “Come to bed,”  
And so he lies ‘til a golden head  
Falls sleep-heavy, but still he’s led  
To the streets instead. 

He walks the city wall to wall  
To catch a thief or bloodrage thrall,  
No roguish blades or warrior’s maul-  
A staff is all.

“My guard can keep the city clear,”  
A Captain insists, but he won’t hear.  
“Go home! What do you seek out here?”  
“…Nothing, my dear.” 

He’ll fell some bandits on the docks,  
And when it’s done, he’ll pace the blocks  
And hear the waves against the rocks  
Before he walks. 

He learns the city stone by stone,  
The only place he’s still unknown:  
In solitude, where he’s his own.  
The silence pierces to the bone,  
And if there’s something he’d be shown,  
He’ll find it alone.


End file.
